User talk:Zane T 69
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the Vampire page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Charmed-Jay (talk) 04:13, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Anonymous comments ZT69, Though an admin, Charmed-Jay is not the right guy to ask to take care of the comment flooder - he's never been known to deal with this kind of things. However, User:LuckyTimothy is also an admin, and he is occasionally active. You might want to ask him to turn on the "Require all contributors to log in" wikifeature - blocking posts from IPs it should neatly solve this problem. Tazenda 06:06, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :There's no active bureaucrat on this wiki, well beyond the minimum year of inactivity. I think that if I were to get LT's blessing (C-J won't bother), I might be able to get 'crat rights. Tazenda 16:47, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Staff certainly can track one's edits across wikis, and I don't think visitors here care that much about my exploits on other wikis. Let's wait a few days to see what happens, more to give LT some time before answering. The spammer's schedule appears to be a somewhat irregularly spaced attack per day; it all depends on the attitude of the bot's operator's attitude. Tazenda 14:41, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, I started the adoption process, anyway. Don't know if it'll help. Tazenda 16:12, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hopefully. Read the introduction of this User:Playsonic2 guy? Wonder if he can do something about this. Tazenda 16:28, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Contacted him - can only wait and see. Tazenda 16:37, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Zoids wiki adoption According to the logs, previous admins there were inactive, so it does not bear much to the situation here, where User:Charmed-Jay is at least minimally active. Tazenda 14:52, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm, Sylvanelite was inactive for longer than the regulation 60 days. So it still bears; let us see what happens. Admins/bureaucrats can be promoted by community consensus, but I wouldn't know what kind of an impression a community made up by C-J, you and I might make on staff. Tazenda 15:06, June 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't think there will be much work: just watching for the occasional misguided edit and possible spam attacks. ::I'm the main and (almost only - bless Ursuul's soul) editor at Dresden files wiki; I like to think it is well managed but there's no community worth its name: the weekly hits are a fifth of TS. I don't really think there's as strict a relationship between good management and users as you surmise, so II'll disagree with you. ::Damn well you've got a better idea than a TS/HP crossover - I've seen a number of TS/DF crossovers and they weren't much. After a chapter or two, the author got that there's not enough overlap to do anything good. Good luck with your writing, anyway. Tazenda 16:08, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Adoption denied Well, the adoption request has been turned down, which is not necessarily a bad thing, since most spam comments have been deleted by VSTF and the attacker seems to have have stopped. They've recommended that either User:Charmed-Jay starts a blog/discussion thread stating his intention to become bureaucrat and then promoting me or I do requesting CJ's promotion to 'crat and mine with him. The first is extremely unlikely, I'm not entirely sure I want to go through with the second. Perhaps I'm just a bit down the dumps - I'm going to vent some steam on your talk page and then sleep on it; maybe, tomorrow I'll go through the process anyway. Don't think that CJ will do much. Tazenda 19:02, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :You might want to comment on this. Tazenda 19:49, June 4, 2019 (UTC)